Job interview
by RagingfireE
Summary: Regina Mills will do anything to get the job. Emma g!p. PWP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Ouat or anything.**

 **Warning: Girl penis Emma. PWP. Degradation and humiliation. Graphical sexual content.**

* * *

The reception itself is set off with the most gorgeous crystal chandalier running the entire length of the ceiling. Regina really could get used to working in an office like this and once again, Regina hopes that she will make a good impression. Regina spent far too much time this morning getting ready, trying to look professional but sexy (More like slutty if she is honest) and with the weather, she ended up showing up late.

The receptionist took forever to determine if the woman interviewing Regina still had time to do so, but finally told the brunette to sit and she will fit her in when she can.

Regina's skirt rides up a bit on the leather chair every time she shifts and after adjusting a half dozen times, she gives up. No one has come through the reception since she arrived so it is not as if she is giving anyone a show. Regina's legs get her lots of compliments, likely because it is harder for men or women to tell her they love her perky tits. Some say that anyway, but most stick to raving about her legs. The top Regina is wearing is indecently low-cut showing a massive amount of cleavage and she took some efforts to make sure that her pierced nipples couldn't be noticed by wearing a jacket over it.

As Regina waits, her mind drifts and she recalls the last time she had anyone play with her tits the way she likes. She thought about her last sexual encounter.

Deep in her thoughts, it wasn't until the third cough that the brunette came to and realized a blonde woman in a suit was standing in front of her.

The woman was smirking and as Regina looked up, she saw her beautiful green eyes travel up her legs. All the way up her tanned legs. Blushing furiously, Regina was up in a split-second as she yanked down her short skirt, which had ridden up dangerously close to the black lace panties she was wearing.

As the blonde confirmed her name and introduced herself as Emma, Regina was busy wondering if she had seen her panties, followed by a second thought of whether she cared.

" _Emma, the name suits her." Regina thought._

Maybe it would help her land the job if Emma wanted to fuck her. The blonde was extremely attractive, tall, about 5'5, with great green eyes. What _would_ _ **have**_ happened _if she_ had _**met**_ Emma under different _circumstances_? She would have spread her legs within a _second_.

" _Oh fuck! I am such a filthy slut" Regina thought subtly squeezing her legs to relieve some pressure._

As Emma opened a door into the main office area and motioned the brunette through, Regina wondered if the blonde ever fucked staff members. Emma led the brunette into her office, nicely decorated with a large glass wall facing the hallway and windows looking out into some sort of courtyard.

As Regina sits down, she again notices Emma's hazel eyes on her legs again and she takes a bit longer than necessary to adjust the skirt back down. _Oh yeah! She is such a tease._

Regina begins to think that it might be easy to get this job when she tune in to what the woman is saying.

"Being late is not a great way to start an interview." Emma's voice is rough as she speaks and _Regina_ doubted _she_ would find _her any_ more alluring before.

As Regina begins to stammer an explanation, the blonde cuts her off with a gesture. "I don't care why you were late. It happens. That said, it doesn't put you in too good a spot right now. What are you going to do to convince me you are still the best candidate for the job?" Regina swears that as Emma says the last bit, Green eyes drop down to her pussy for a moment but it was so quick she can't be certain.

Regina tries to focus on the task at hand and begin to go through her listing of qualifications and reasons why she should have the job. Several times during the listing Regina loses her focus as she locks her eyes with Emma. The little smirk Emma had when she first saw her is back and the look in her eyes is one she is more familiar with from guys in a bar, the one where they are silently saying they want to _fuck_ her and _she doesn't mind spreading her legs to the handsome blonde before her._ _  
_  
As Regina finishes her listing, the smirk fades and Emma purses her lips as she looks at the brunette. Finally, Emma speaks. "To be honest, not really a great resume. Some qualifications but missing key areas and clearly you're not overly professional."

Regina panics and begins to explain again about why she was late, but again Emma cuts her off. "I'm not talking about being late. As I said, that happens. I am talking about your outfit. Not overly appropriate." Regina blushes in shame and looks down at her outfit, opens her mouth, then closes it as she realizes she don't know what to say.

Emma motions her up. "Stand up for a moment."

Regina gets to her feet carefully, trying to avoid having her skirt shift too high. "Give me your jacket."

Regina mouth drops open and she look at Emma as she impatiently gestures for her to give it to her. Reluctantly the brunette takes off the jacket and hand it to her interviewer. The top, which she was thinking was fairly modest before, suddenly seems very slutty. "We don't wear jackets inside here regularly and you need an outfit that allows you to do the job comfortably."

Emma motions to the side of the office where some files and folders are spread on a table and up a bookcase behind it. "Go grab those files for me please."

Regina walks over, very aware of how tight her skirt is and wonders if Emma is watching her ass. As she leans over to gather files, she bends awkwardly to avoid showing her panties to the blonde. Regina manages to collect the files but as she turns around to bring them back Emma suddenly speaks. "Grab the files on the bookcase too, please."

Regina turns back around and closes her eyes as she realizes she is going to have lean all the way across the table and reach up to the shelf with the files.

The choice either seems to be to turn around and admit that she is dressed unprofessionally and leave in disgrace or reach up and let the chips fall where they may. With a mental shrug, she decides _the_ _hell_ with it, knows she has a nice ass and showing her panties isn't much different than the bikini bottom she wears to the beach. Regina reaches up to the shelf, pushing the file box to the left as she tries to get purchase.

Shifting her stance and trying to reach further, Regina knows that her skirt is definitely high up enough that Emma is seeing her ass. Regina sighs in frustration as the box pushes sideways further and evades her grasp but underneath that frustration, she realizes that the thought of Emma watching her ass, admiring how her black lace panties cling to it, is turning her on. Regina finally grasps the box and pulls it off the shelf, down onto the table with a thump. Without looking behind, Regina pulls her skirt back down, confirming that she was indeed showing her ass as she pushes the edge down past her panties, then lifts the box to her chest and turns around.

The smirk is back on Emma's flawless face and it broadens as Regina put down the box in front of her. Sensing Regina's confusion, Emma cocks her heads toward her tits. Regina looks down to see that the file box has spread dust on her wide shirt but she thinks her smirk may have more to do with the fact that her pierced nipples can be seen through the bra and shirt. Regina blushes as she realizes the impression she is making.

Emma stands up, takes the box and rather effortlessly puts it on a shelf behind her. Wiping her hands, Emma leans back on her desk and fixes her gaze on Regina. "Quite the show you put on."

Regina's cheek is tomato red now both from arousal and shame. Emma leans in and lowers her voice. "Do you really think that showing me your ass and wearing that top is going to get you this job slut?"

As Regina starts to shake her head in embarrassment not even trying to defend her modesty, Emma continues. "You are certainly an attractive girl and if we were out a bar, you are definitely my type. But in a work situation, this is completely inappropriate." Regina blushes again, mortified at the realization that she made a horrible decision in what to wear today.

Regina keeps your eyes lowered, unable to look at Emma and her voice is suddenly louder. "Look at me."

Regina's eyes snap up and her voice softens again. "Do you realize the trouble with wearing an outfit like that? If you were working with me and wore clothes like that, I couldn't focus on my work. Instead of finalizing this pitch, I would be looking at you and wondering whether you enjoy using **your gorgeous lips to suck cock."** **  
**  
Regina's eyes widen in shock at the comment and Emma is smirking again.  
 _  
_ _"Fuck! Emma has a dick" suddendly Regina's whole body thrums in excitement._

"Do you?" Emma asks, eyes locked into Regina's.

After a moment of hesitation, Regina mumbles "Yes." _Because Regina would do anything to suck her cock,_

Still smirking Emma says "Yes, what?"

Regina look at her in confusion, finally saying "Yes..Madam?"

Emma laughs, a short outburst then says, "No. Answer the question fully. Do you enjoy using your gorgeous lips to suck cock?"

Regina slowly answers her, Emma's head nodding as she continues to talk. "Yes..I..I...enjoy using my lips, my **..um..gorgeous lips, to suck...suck cock."**

Emma pushes off the desk, startling the brunette. "See, that is good to know, as I love a pretty girl who enjoys sucking cock. I am afraid knowing that would actually my distraction worse though. There are far too many other things I would wonder. For example, because of the tight top you are wearing, I can see that your nipples are pierced." Emma's words makes Regina blush anew and green eyes looking at her top makes her feel naked in front of the blonde.

Again Regina realizes that how Emma is treating her, what she is making her do, is making her very turned on. The submissive streak that no boyfriend or girlfriend really picked up on is suddenly very strong and while part of her knows she should be upset at what Emma is doing but most of her mind is focused on how damn sexy the situation is. How her pussy throbs wanting to be filled and used.

"The problem is, with a shirt like that and tits like yours, I would be dying to feel them. Now, a girl like you, with pierced tits, and a tight top like that..well, it seems to me like you enjoy having people look at your tits. Is that right, **slut**?" Emma smirked arrogantly.

This time Regina gasps but answers quickly and Emma grins as she answers fully. "Yes, Madam, I enjoy having people look at my tits."

Emma steps closer to the brunette and leans in a little, almost whispering. "I bet you enjoy having your tits played with as well. All of the women I have known with pierced tits loved having them played with."

Emma leans in even closer and whispers. "They were also **total sluts**. I find that a woman with piercings loves being fucked, and loves being **treated like a slut."** **  
**  
Regina's breathing is quick at her proximity and she flinches when Emma suddenly takes her arm in her hand. Emma doesn't say anything as she leads Regina towards the door and she thinks the blonde is going to march her out of the office, disgusted at how she is reacting to her questions, disgusted at how she is behaving like a _ **common whore.**_

Instead, Emma leads Regina to the closed door so she is facing the back of the solid wood. Emma takes one of the brunette's wrists in her hand and places it on the door, then does the same with the other, until Regina is leaning on the door, hands up like she is being arrested. Regina's feels her breath behind her ear as the blonde leans in. "I treat **women** who act **like sluts, like sluts**."

Emma's hands suddenly reaches around and cups Regina's perky tits, causing her to moan loudly. "You wear a top like this, you show off your piercings and I wouldn't be able to help myself from feeling them." As Emma's strong hands squeeze through her shirt, Regina hears two people walking by the door, discussing a meeting agenda less than a foot away from where they are. With the solid door and the location they are in, no one can see the two of them, even with the glass wall.

One of Emma's hands drops from the brunette's tits, only to slide up underneath the top, pulling it up roughly. Emma's other hand releases its grip on Regina's tit as well and then she pushes the bra up, so that her glorious tits are suddenly exposed.

Regina moans again as Emma's hands grasp her tits, roughly playing with them, making her pussy wet with desire. Emma's voice is in her ear as she does so. "Such a _naughty girl,_ showing off at work, Does it get you off to make your boss hard?"

Emma punctuates the last sentence by suddenly thrusting her hips against her ass and Regina can feel a hard-on pressing between her ass cheeks. "I think you want this job badly enough that you would let me do anything I want to you. Is that true, slut?" Emma purrs, pinching her hard nipples.

Regina lets out a loud moan and nod but Emma isn't satisfied. "Answer the question if you want the job, slut."

Regina shivers and whispers "Yes, yes, you can do anything to me."

As soon as Regina finishes the sentence, Emma hands are on her hands, pulling them off the door. Pushing Regina forward so her face is against the door, the blonde pulls up her tight skirt and yanks down her panties, "Spread your cheeks for me. I want to fuck that **_tight young cunt_**."

Breathing heavily, Regina reaches behind her, not believing that in the space of five minutes she has gone from discussing the reason why she should be hired to getting ready to take her Boss cock.

Regina's pussy is soaking wet from Emma's hands on her tits and the way she is acting and the brunette is ready to be fucked. Without a word, Regina reaches back, places her hands at the bottom of her ass cheeks and lifts and spreads it, showing her full, wet pussy. This time it is Emma who moans and she hears a zipper being undone before her cock is suddenly pressed against her pussy and in one quick movement, Emma slides her dick inside her. Regina can't help but moan too loudly this time, and one of the blonde hands moves forward and covers her mouth. "Stay _quiet_ you **_little slut_**. We can't have everyone knowing what a _**whore** **you** are_."

Emma feels massive as she slides in and out of Regina and the brunette moans into her hand as the blonde fucks you. "Yes, take that cock..god, nice tight wet cunt...mmm..you wanted this didn't you? God..squeeze my dick like a good girl."

Regina moans again, squeezing as Emma fucks her, continuing to tell her what a dirty slut she is for taking her cock like this. Before long, Emma's words and the feel of her cock are too much and Regina finds herself spasming too soon, Emma's hands almost suffocating her as she bucks and moan as she cum over Emma's cock.

Emma's speed increases and within seconds of Regina's orgasm she hears the blonde's muffled moan into her ear as she explodes into her pussy. Emma's throbbing dick seems to be filling Regina's cunt completely with her cum and Regina can't believe how much of her load she is taking. With a final thrust Emma finishes.

After a moment resting inside Regina, the blonde pulls her cock out, the wet noise it makes as it come out clear evidence of how much they both enjoyed that. Emma quickly tucks her cock and shirt back into her pants, then reaches between Regina's legs, a finger sliding into her sensitive pussy. Emma fingers her as she moans, then pulls her hand out and brings it to the brunette mouth. "Lick it clean, taste your pussy and my cum like a good girl."

Regina willingly licks her finger clean, the taste of her pussy mingled with both of their cum. Emma reaches down and pulls her panties up her legs, putting them on her, briefly massaging her cunt again once they are on. Emma then pulls down her skirt and reaches up, pulling her bra, never fully undone, over her tits, then pulling her top down and smoothing it out.

Emma steps over to her desk, picks up Regina's coat and holds it out for her. Regina walks unsteadily over to her and Emma puts it on, then reaches over to her desk, picks up a card and gives it to her. "You start tomorrow,slut. Wear something appropriately. Now, get out" Emma said in a bored tone.

Blushing furiously Regina takes the files and leaves the room with a new job and a load of Emma's cum inside her cunt.


	2. Serving the New Boss

**Regina loves her new job way too much. She loves pleasing her new Boss!**

 **Warning: Emma g!p, porn without plot.**

* * *

Working in a billionaire's office was of ton more chaos than it was worth. But Regina enjoyed the rush she got every time she walked into the office of Emma Swan (her new boss and owner of her body) and started herday. As the personal assistant and personal whore of Emma Swan she is expected to please her boss both at work and sex. Her only existence now is to please her new boss. Regina had been working in the office for almost two weeks now. She loved her new job. She woke up extra early to spend more time on her make up, hair and picking the right outfit to grab Emma's undivided attention. Emma swan, is ten years older than Regina, a very successful business woman. Regina had always found older woman attractive, and Emma is exactly her cup of tea. Everyone made her feel welcome from her first day at work. They never questioned her why she was there, what her credentials were, or if she was fit to be the personal assistant of the richest, most powerful woman any of them knew. No one knew about her being their boss's new personal whore. No one knew how she was selected for this job. No one knew she had spread her legs to Emma during the interview. No one knew she was hired after Emma emptied her seed deep inside her cunt. No one knew that she doesn't have a normal job. No one knew she left office everyday carrying Emma's cum all over her body and inside her holes. No one knew she worked all throughout the day, her cunt filled in Emma's seed. Indeed it was almost like a normal job but sometimes she would catch a particular intense glance from Emma swan as she delivered her coffee in the morning or entered her office in the afternoon to deliver some meal or blow her cock/ spread her legs. Emma always gave her the same look, it was the one that said, "I own you my whore"

Regina sat at her desk checking mails. As expected, most of the email was nothing but spam, and most of the mail from the Post Office was junk. She deleted or discarded all of those, but she had to check everything, because there was always the possibility of something important arriving through either source. Regina had picked up the mail from the Post Office and turned on the computer immediately after opening the office.

As Emma's personal secretary, she knew there were no appointments, and she hoped the blonde would be in the mood to be sucked off. Regina really loves the feel of Emma's big cock sliding between her plump lips and crowding into her mouth, and she loves the taste and texture of the creamy liquid that Emma would squirt onto her tongue. Actually, she loves everything about sucking her off, the way Emma calls her a 'slut or 'whore' while fucking her mouth, including the way Regina plays with her own clit while doing it, always cumming right after Emma's climax. Usually Emma is very interested especially when she is frustrated after a long day work and Regina hoped Emma would be that evening. It has been their routine.

Emma was. After a long day work Emma wanted nothing but to pick some random whore and fuck her until she relieved her stress. Luckily Emma had her own personal pet, Regina Mills.

Emma looked at Regina, who was standing expectantly beside her desk.

"Regina, is there anything you would like to do?" Emma smirked. Even though Emma knows what is about to happen but she loves when sluts begs for her huge dick.

As Emma spoke, she rolled her swivel chair backward and to the side and turned so she was sitting in it and facing Regina. She stared at Regina and leisurely gave her a once over before stopping at her ample tits.

Ms. Swan also slid forward on the seat with her legs spread. Fully aware of what Regina enjoys doing whenever the opportunity arises, she let her know that her cock was available to her that morning, if Regina wanted it.

Regina smiled happily at her boss's obvious invitation. "Yes, there is," Regina responded, scuffing out of her shoes and kneeling on the floor between her legs.

Regina started by removing Emma's socks and shoes while she was unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it aside. With her feet bare, Regina eagerly reached up to unbuckle Emma's belt and unfasten her pants and started to pull them down. Emma raised her ass from the chair to help her, and she tugged them all the way off and laid them out neatly on the floor.

Emma's boxer shorts were removed the same way, leaving her naked below the waist, and seated on the edge of her chair with her legs spread and stretched in front of her. In anticipation of what her secretary would momentarily be doing for it, Emma's pale dick was erect, and sticking up in the air.

Regina looked at it lustfully. It was long and thick and would delightfully cram her mouth full, just the way she likes. Before that could happen, though, she got herself comfortable, unbuttoning her blouse and removing her bra. Her breasts are large (Emma loved watching it when she fucked her mouth), her nipples are very hard, and she would play with them while sucking the cock that awaited her, until she was wet between her legs. When her pussy was ready, she would moisten her fingers with that slippery wetness and caress her clit until she climaxed. It would be a long time before her orgasm because Regina knows how to take it slow and make her blow jobs last a long and immensely pleasurable time. She always likes to get her mouth filled with the Emma's cum, fully savour the taste and texture and have it slide down her throat before reaching her own orgasm.

When she was ready, Regina moved closer, to be between Emma's legs and held her erect cock in one hand. Wordlessly, she smiled at the woman she would be serving, raised her face above her lap and lowered her mouth until she could reach out and lick the velvety head. Slowly, moving her tongue in a spiral, she lowered her face until she was licking under the ridge. After reaching that point, Regina happily closed her lips around the head of the stiff cock, letting her tongue work its way downward and caress the shaft while she looked up adoringly at the generous woman who was letting her suck her off.

Emma, of course, was enjoying the morning's activity every bit as much as Regina was, maybe more. The best part was what her lips and tongue and the whole inside of her mouth did, but she also liked the way the brunette enjoyed it so much, and the way she looked up at her while her cock was sliding all the way in and out of her mouth.

That's exactly what it was doing a few minutes after Regina started sucking on it. She loved the feel of it gliding between her widely spread lips, all the way until the tip pressed against the back of her throat. Using a trick she had learned on the internet, Regina adjusted the angle of her head, opened her throat and took the long cock all the way inside her mouth, until Ms. Swan's pubic hair was tickling her lips. She left it there for a few seconds, massaging the head with her throat muscles and caressing the shaft with her tongue, before raising her face again. She did not remove her mouth from around her cock, but kept the head between her lips and licked it. After a few seconds of this, she slowly lowered her head again, until her throat was stuffed once more and her lips were being tickled.

The sensation of deep-throating Emma and having her big, thick cock cram her mouth full was more arousing to Regina than anything else the blonde might do. While her right hand stayed on her boss's crotch, her left hand went to her erect nipples to start tweaking them, moving from one to another. In seconds, the connection between them and her clit was established, and currents of pleasure flowed through the triangle. A few drops of fluid started forming in her pussy, not enough for her leave her nipples and play with her clit yet, but enough to give herself a warm, erotic feeling. With even greater enthusiasm, she continued sucking Emma's cock.

Emma was deriving immense pleasure too. Her pale ass squirmed on the seat and her hands gripped and released the padded arms of her chair. Emma's nipple is rock hard rubbing against her shirt. Emma looked down again and saw Regina's pretty eyes looking up at her, and she watched her head slowly bobbing up and down, and her cock going in and out of her warm, wet giver of pleasure. It was giving plenty of that to her. Her mouth squeezed the blonde's shaft with the perfect pressure and her tongue laved the entire length of her cock as it went in and out, and licked the head at the end of every stroke, while she held it between her lips. To add to Emma's sensory pleasures, she could hear Regina murmuring happily around her cock, and smell the fresh juices that she knew were starting to trickle from her pussy. Emma really loved being sucked off by her secretary.

But not any more than Regina loved doing it. Holding the stiff cock as deeply in her mouth as it would go, Regina hiked up her short skirt, tucked her thumbs into the elastic of her panties, and pushed them down over her ass and hips, until the waistband was around the middle of her thighs. Her pussy was dripping wet by that time, and she was able to dip her right hand into the juices and place her clit between the index and middle finger. Regina was too engorged and sensitive there to touch herself directly, but by squeezing her clit gently between folds of her pussy lips, she was able to start stroking herself. In seconds, the movement of her fingers was at the same slow tempo as the bobbing of her head as her mouth engulfed and released Emma's cock.

She continued like that for almost a half an hour, but Regina's mouth isn't the only place where she enjoys the presence of a stiff cock. After one stroke, she raised her head all the way, removing the object of her lust from between her lips, kissing it, and holding it in her fingers while she smiled at Emma around it. The blonde knew what was about to happen and smiled back at her. Regina rubbed the hard shaft back and forth against one of her breasts, especially caressing it with her rigidly erect nipple. She was elated to hear Emma moaning blissfully at the different sensation she was giving her, and moved her cock to rub it against the other tits.

The three-sided connection between her nipples and her clit was re-established when Regina moved Emma's cock back and forth from one breast to the other. The fingers of Regina's right hand continued moving up and down on her clit while her breasts massaged the hard shaft. She could feel her climax building, but wanted the Emma to cum first, filling her mouth with her semen, before its presence and her agile fingers brought her to an orgasm.

Emma writhed on her chair and sighed and moaned from the exquisite pleasure Regina was giving her. Emma reveled in the sensations of the soft skin of her breasts and the diamond hardness of her nipple, and the contrast between those two sensations and that he had received from her warm, wet mouth. Emma's climax was building also, but she knew she would know when it was close, and Regina would take her cock back into her mouth so Emma would cum there. Emma would not need to tell her she was about to cum, but she would anyhow, just out of courtesy.

The stiff shaft she was rubbing against her body started to throb, and Regina knew her boss was close to cumming. Once again, she engulfed it in her mouth but this time she used shorter strokes and did not take the head down her throat. She wanted to make sure that when Emma ejaculated, it would be onto her tongue, so she would be able to savor its taste and enjoy its texture before swallowing the viscous fluid. Her lips were tighter too, and she stroked harder and faster with them while the fingers fondling her clit kept pace with her mouth.

"Uh! Uh!" Emma moaned blissfully. The volcano of pleasure that had been building up inside her erupted, and she started to ejaculate into the mouth that had brought her to that splendid circumstance.

The first gush of cum covered Regina's tongue, and she briefly stopped sucking in order to derive the most pleasure from it. It was delicious and, after relishing the taste, she swirled the semen around in her mouth, reveling in its texture, before swallowing it, and letting it slide down her throat. While her mouth was active, her fingers were even busier, thrusting up and down on her clit, and sending swirls of joy reverberating through her body.

Regina knew Emma was not through cumming, and she resumed sucking her cock, her lips clamped tightly on the shaft so none of her juice could dribble out of her mouth. Her tongue was rewarded with another spurt of semen, which was just as delectable as the first one had been, and felt just as good to the inside of her mouth and her throat when she finally swallowed it. Not being willing to settle for just two tastes of her cum, Regina resumed sucking her boss's cock. Her diligence reaped benefits, as Emma moaned aloud and ejaculated again into her mouth. This gift of her juices received the same treatment as the others had, and gave her the same joy.

Regina's fingers had not paused, nor did they do so after she swallowed the third spurt of cum. They continued rapidly stroking, and she could feel her orgasm building higher and getting nearer, intensified by the delicious treat Emma's cock had given to her mouth. She continued sucking and, when no more ejaculate was forthcoming, went after the cum that she knew was still inside Emma's long cock. While the fingers of one hand pumped furiously on her pussy, Regina removed the still-hard organ from her mouth and held it in her hand to lick everything off the head and the shaft, being especially careful to get whatever was hiding under the ridge.

After cleaning off the outside, Regina placed her thumb in front of Emma's scrotum and her fingers on the upper surface of her cock. Slowly, she brought that hand toward her face, her tongue catching the cum that was squeezed out. She continued until her thumb was right at the slit and her fingers were squeezing the head. Whatever had oozed out onto her tongue was treated the same as the rest of her semen had been, and delighted Emma as much. Not wanting to waste any of it, her tongue laved the entire cock again, followed by licking her lips to get anything that might otherwise have been wasted.

The pleasure of sucking off her boss, combined with the gushers of semen Emma fed to her and what her fingers were doing for her clit brought Regina over the top. She cried out ecstatically as she started cumming, and toppled slowly onto her back. Her fingers continued their labor of love, while she thrashed about on the carpet, crooning happily in the throes of her climax. Abruptly, the muscles in her body spasmed, evoking a shout of joy. Completely lacking in coyness, Regina lay on her back, smiling, her eyes closed and her hand still resting on her pussy. She didn't care that Emma saw what she had at the apex of her legs, because she had been the one responsible for her orgasm.

After a few minutes, the boss and her secretary regained their strength from their respective climaxes, and knew they would have to get back to work. Regina handed her pants and shorts and, while Emma was putting them on, pulled her panties back up. The cotton garment quickly soaked up the juice from her pussy, but that didn't bother Regina. She would be able to smell its aroma all day and be reminded of the great time she had just experienced. With her panties in place, she refastened and adjusted her other clothing, including her shoes. It was time to get back to work.

"Will there be anything else, Ms. Swan," she asked.

"No, Regina. Thank you very much. That will do just fine."

As Emma put on her shoes and socks, she watched her secretary going back to resume the duties that would have been included in her official job description. "She is certainly a good worker," she told herself. "I believe she deserves a nice raise."

* * *

More to come! Things will get absolutely dirty and filthy. Not a fan of Sub Regina? Don't read it


	3. Chapter 3

**Anal fisting, ass fucking, name-calling.**

* * *

Monday morning at work Regina dressed rather conservatively. She wanted her co-workers to think that she is Emma's secretary, not a whore. She wore her usual buttoned-down blouse and a much longer skirt. Her appearance was very business-like, although she did comply with Emma's original request and continue to wear sexy undergarments for her.

At work, the morning progressed, business as usual. No one in the office suspected a thing. Little did everyone know that underneath Regina's blouse were two battered abused breasts? She was truly the manager's secret whore and sex slave.

It was nearly ten o'clock when Emma called Regina into her office. Once she entered Emma immediately ordered, "Close the door and lock it." Emma knew even from her tone of voice that she didn't call her for anything work related. She knew Emma had some other plans. "Get that hot little ass of yours over here," Emma demanded.

Regina immediately walked over to her desk where Emma was sitting and stood right next to her. "How are your breasts today?" Emma smirked. "They're still sore," Regina blushed.

Regina felt a bit more relaxed now that Emma asked about them. She had thought that Emma really didn't care about her. It made her happy. Her breasts were sore from Emma's punishment but she enjoyed every single moment yesterday.

"Since you're still new at this I'll give them a little rest today," Emma responded. "But those tits sure get me hot for you. I've been thinking about you all morning." It was obvious to Regina that her breasts excited Emma more than anything else.

"Dressed rather business-like today, aren't we?" Emma asked smugly.

"I know Miss Swan," she blushed. "I don't want anyone to find out I am a whore" She confessed, blushing a deep red.

Emma grabbed Regina's by the arm moving her between her legs as she stayed sitting. "Turn around. Face the desk," The blonde instructed. "I need to see that ass again." Once Regina turned around Emma pushed her forward, until her tits were pressed over her desktop.

Then Emma unbuttoned her skirt and yanked it down to the floor. Underneath Regina was wearing a pair of skimpy red panties. "Very nice," Emma remarked. "Did you wear those just for me?"

"Yes Emma, I did," Regina replied.

"Why don't we save them till later," Emma commented as she slid the panties down her whore's legs and made her step out of them and her skirt at the same time. "Right now I just want that incredible ass."

Regina wasn't sure what her boss meant exactly. She thought that perhaps Emma was going to try shoving that big cock up her anal hole again. It hurt so badly the last time she did that and Emma punished her tits for disobeying her, failing to take her dick inside her anal hole. Regina left Emma's office in tears ashamed of herself for being such a useless whore. All she wanted is to please Emma and serve her whenever, wherever she wanted.

Emma slid her desk drawer open and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. "We're going to work on that ass today again. You know I didn't like the way you backed off on me the other night? So today we'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

Regina nodded her head eagerly.

"I am sorry Master. Please use me however you please" Regina begged.

"That's my girl" Emma purred, smacking her lovely ass making Regina writhe in pleasure.

Regina knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. And to make matters worse, it was a working day and the next room was filled with people. Any feeling or expression of pain would have to be controlled. She couldn't scream out.

Regina felt Emma spreading a good amount of the lube in her asscrack. Her boss began working it around her anal hole just as she did the other day. Then Emma's long fingers pushed into her ass. It really did feel good. But unlike the last time, Emma continued and inserted a second finger.

"Okay honey," Emma began explaining. "This is where you become my filthy anal bitch. When I'm done with you today you'll be able to take two cocks up that tight little ass. And I better not hear a sound out of you."

Emma was so demanding. She knew how to take control and dominate Regina. And the blonde knew Regina wanted it. She knew the type of woman that Regina was. She was one of those decent girls that lust after an older woman and would do anything to please them. Despite the torture, the pain, and the humiliation, she would do anything to maintain her acceptance by Emma.

Emma continued digging into her office whore's ass, now with three fingers. She probed through her anal hole and kept going, pushing them all the way into her knuckles. Regina's tight anal ring had a nice snug grip. Regina wiggled them around letting her feel how deep Emma was inside her rectum. Then Emma backed off and pulled them out.

At first, Regina thought Emma was finished whimpering in disappointment. She glanced back to see and encountered Emma's three fingers moving toward her lips. "Taste them," She ordered. She could smell the odor on them. It was so disgusting. She had a hard time bringing herself to obey her request and taste her own ass.

But pleasing Emma was most important. "Open that mouth I said," Emma sternly repeated her demand pushing her slime-coated fingers against her red pouty lips. Regina quickly opened her mouth and Emma slid them in wiping across her tongue. Regina immediately could taste the vile residue. "That's it. Now suck on them." And Regina did. She cleaned Emma's dirty anal tasting fingers sucking them through her lips and licking them with her tongue.

"Good girl," Emma commented satisfied with what Regina did. "Soon you'll love that taste and beg for more."

When her fingers were thoroughly cleaned Emma stuffed them back in Regina's ass. This time Emma began forcing in a fourth finger. Regina's asshole was getting stretched pretty wide.

"Uhhh...," Regina grunted softly.

"What's the matter," Emma asked? "Too much for a slut like you?"

Emma knew Regina's asshole was stretched wider than ever before. But the blonde had no plans of stopping now.

"Better hold on honey," Emma suggested.

With that said, Emma backed out partially and started twisting all of her fingers, gouging them against the brunette's stretched pucker. Emma's whole hand was sliding in deeper and deeper as she literally was forcing it into Regina's gorgeous tight bottom.

"Oh Emma.. it's too big," Regina moaned out in a desperate voice. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you the whole thing," Emma replied. "My whole fist up that cute little ass."

"Oh my God Emma... oh god it feels soo goood..." Regina cried out.

"Please! Oh god! You are ripping me open. It's too big." Regina blabbered, drool leaking out her open mouth, cunt juices leaking down her thighs, forming a puddle on the floor. She was panting heavily, her flushed cheeks pressed against the desk, her dark hair glued to her sweaty face, her perky nipples scratching against the surface of the desk, her hands clutching the table like her life depended on it. The pleasure was overwhelming as she spread her long legs wide giving more access to Emma's fist.

"You little whore! You love this, don't you? You should see how wide it's stretched already." Emma kept forcing her hand through her gaping hole while Regina panted against the desk like a bitch in heat.

"Please Emma... it's soo biggg." Regina whined incoherently.

"Stop whining," Emma demanded. "You should see your dirty little asshole... It's stretched wide open and taking it... like a filthy anal slut." She kept twisting it in. "Pretty soon you'll be begging me to stuff your ass."

Regina was so sure she was going to beg for Emma's cock soon. Her fist was so big. Did Emma know she would beg for more?

When Emma forced her cock into her the other day it hurt badly that she started crying so her boss took pity on her and pulled her cock out instead punished her tits for disobeying her. That was her first time.

Regina tried holding back the sounds of her pleasure afraid someone might hear it. She was releasing muffled grunting noises as she tried to keep from screaming. She looked over her shoulder only to see Emma bearing down harder and mumbling with increasing intensity while she drilled her fist into her anal hole... "bitch's ass... so fuckin' tight... I'll fuck her so hard..."

Regina could see Emma's strong arm twisting and could feel her fist burrowing into her ass.

"C'mon bitch," Emma softly yelled. "Relax that ass. I want to fistfuck that tight shit hole." She pushed harder. Regina groaned into the desktop as she gripped the edges tightly. She was bracing herself for the most violating act that had ever been done to her. Her boss was about to stuff her fist up her rear end.

Emma was in far enough now that the ball of her fist was passing through Regina's anal ring and entering her ass. "Ohhhhh, Please!...Ohhhhhh!...,..." she panted out desperately.

Regina wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, let Emma know how much she is enjoying this degrading act. It felt like Emma was ripping her ass open and all she could do was let her and beg for more. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!... Emma...Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!..."

But then suddenly Regina felt this quick entry pass into her body. Emma was in. Her anal hole relaxed a bit and gripped Emma's wrist. Emma's whole hand was inside her ass.

"Fuck you're tight, you hot little bitch," Emma yelled in a whisper.

After a short pause, Regina felt Emma pushing deeper. Regina was breathing heavily, recovering from the pain of her huge fist passing through her back hole. Then Emma began moving it, feeling around and actually going deeper with her hand. Emma's fingers were probing inside her rectum. She felt Emma make a fist and begin fucking her ass. Emma was pumping her wrist back and forth through her hole and pounding her inner rectum.

"How's that bitch?" "Like a good hard assfisting?" Regina was afraid that she might pass out from trying to hold back any longer. The feeling of having her rectum abused like this was so intense. Every time Emma rammed her fist deep, her whole body slid on the desk. She felt like she was impaled on Emma's fist and that the blonde might shove her whole arm up into her body.

Then Regina began feeling her fingers. They were somehow digging deeper. There was a tightness deep in her rectum and Emma's fingers were touching it. Regina never felt anything like it. It was instantly arousing her. What was happening? She could feel this sexual electricity building and building fast. She moaned. "Oh Emmaaaaaa... Ohhhhh... Ohhhhh..." "Like that spot, huh," Regina begged. "Ohhhh Emma... Oh my God..." "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Regina didn't understand what was happening to her. It felt like she was going to orgasm. But how could that be? How could probing her rectum make her feel that way? Emma's fingers were teasing this spot deep in her bowels and it felt so good. She wanted this feeling to last forever.

The feeling of excitement was swelling up inside Regina and it was growing so fast. The way Emma was manipulating her soft delicate flesh inside her ass was arousing her enough that she knew she was going to cum. Emma kept toying with that spot. It was making her nuts.

Then it seemed like in an instant Regina's whole body tensed up. Emma couldn't believe it. She was approaching an orgasm. Regina couldn't believe it either. And there was no stopping it.

Regina began shaking violently spread out on Emma's large desk. The blonde kept probing deeper into her anal cavity and that did it. "OOhhhhhhhhh...Fuckkkkkkk!..." Regina started cumming.

"Regina?...," Emma called out. "You hot little anal whore. You love it in the ass don't you?" Emma was rather enjoying the sight of her whore's naked body squirming on her fist and sliding around on the desk.

Emma figured that since she was enjoying this so much that she may as well use Regina's ass like she always imagined. Emma slowly extracted her hand from Regina's back hole. "OOuuuuhhhhhhhhh!" Regina groaned.

As soon as Emma was out, she quickly forced it back in making Regina's anal hole swallow her fist again. Regina's ass simply stretched wide-open and allowed Emma in. The blonde repeated it over and over giving Regina a hard anal fist fucking. Regina moaned and grunted while bouncing around desperately on Emma's desk. It was the first anal orgasm of her life.

It felt so good, but all Regina could do was grunt. Regina knew she couldn't scream out as much as she wanted too.

"Emma it feels so good" Regina mumbled in a daze. When Emma pulled her fist out slowly Regina started thrashing on the desk.

"Please please put it in! I want your fist. I want your dick. Please, please" Regina blabbered

"you want my cock inside your hole, bitch" Emma smirked, smacking her ass.

"Yes, yes please give it to me!" Regina begged, her tongue poking out.

"Beg for it. Beg like a pathetic whore you are!" Emma hissed, slapping her wet cunt. Regina moaned loudly, arching her ass out in pleasure.

"Please Emma give me your cock. Shove it inside my ass and take me harder and faster. Please i need it so bad. I will do anything!" Regina pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"Anything? Would you suck my dick infront of the whole office?" Emma asked smugly.

"yes, i will do it. I will do anything you want!" Regina nodded her head desperately.

"Tell me who are you bitch?"

"I am your fucktoy! I am your whore" Regina replied, pushing her ass back.

The next thing she knew, Emma was standing behind her shoving that huge cock of her up her ass. This time it went in easily. Regina's asshole was so wide open Emma slid her entire length all the way in. Regina's breath caught in her throat at the sudden intrusion. Her brown eyes rolled back in pleasure as Emma set up a brutal face, fucking her selfishly, ruthlessly taking her pleasure from her petite vulnerable body. Regina pushed her ass back eagerly, trying to match Emma's speed, holding onto the table.

Emma buttfucked Regina, furiously ramming her cock up her shitter. Regina just kept moaning. "Oh, Emma oh fuck soo good! Fuck me! Fuck me... Ohhhhh My God..." Regina grabbed hold of her breasts squeezing them while Emma rode her ass.

"Beg for my cum bitch! Beg for me to cum inside your dirty little hole!" Emma grabbed Regina's black hair, pounding her violently against the desk.

"Yes please give me your cum. Please cum inside my ass. I want it. I need it" Regina begged, her voice hoarse from all the moaning.

And then it seemed to happen so quickly. Cum began pouring into Regina. She could feel it. She could feel Emma's cock throbbing and dumping her load deep into her rectum.

When Regina's body finally went limp, Emma knew she was coming back to reality. Emma pulled her cock out making Regina whimper like a needy slut. Regina slowly slid off the desk completely exhausted. It took a little while, but the brunette managed to pull on her panties and skirt.

Emma gave Regina a little kiss and patted her cheek. "You keep getting better and better," Emma complimented. "That was the best assfuck I've had. Who would have thought it would be my secretary with a virgin ass?"

Regina blushed and looked down at her feet shyly.

"I am glad I could satisfy you," Regina panted still out of breath. "I've never felt anything like that. I'm still shaking. You make me feel so dirty and yet so good."

"I know, slut. Now get out. I have more important things to do." Emma said coolly.

"I am sorry Miss Swan." Regina blushed and hurriedly left the room with another load of Emma's cum; this time inside her ass

Back at her desk Regina tried to work. She could feel her panties getting wet from her cum seeping out. And her anal hole still felt so stretched. It was sore too.

The rest of the morning her mind wandered on what happened in her manager's office. Obviously, it didn't matter when Emma wanted her, even while they were supposed to be working. Regina figured she was going to be used as a slut whenever Emma felt the urge. She wondered what her Emma might have in mind next? Regina wanted more. Preferably Emma's cum _in-all-her holes._


	4. Chapter 4

Couple of months have passed and Emma made good use of her personal assistant's new services, most days getting at least two or three blowjobs from the sexy brunette. Sometimes she would let her do the work, enjoying the skillful talents of her tongue and mouth as she bobbed her head diligently over her raging hard-on. On other occasions, when she was feeling "extra stressed" she would have Regina kneel in the center of her office as she grabbed her by the hair and forcefully fucked her mouth.

Each time their oral session would end with Regina dutifully drink down her semen, under the pretext of keeping Emma's office free from mess.

Later Emma would bend her over her office desk and use both of her holes, filling them with fresh load of cum every day. Regina was insatiable as always ready to please her like an obedient office slut always eager for more. Sometimes she would beg Emma to cum on her tits or face or ass and being a generous woman Emma happily compiled.

All in all, life was pretty darn close to perfect for Emma Swan.

But Emma's outlook on life had always been that the grass could be greener, so she was not completely satisfied.

To be completely satisfied, Emma wanted to fuck her gorgeous secretary all the time. She wanted Regina to be her girlfriend. To use her 24/7.

Emma just had to work out a way of doing it.

The blonde sat at her desk, deep in thought. How was she going to make Regina her girlfriend?

Only minutes earlier Regina had been kneeling under her desk slurping on her rod, and now she was sitting there wanting more.

"Don't be so greedy Emma," She scolded herself aloud as she reached into her drawer and grabbed a mint to suck on.

Then Emma had an idea. She is gonna fuck the shit of her secretary like she always did and ask her to be her girlfriend after dumping her load deep inside her.

Regina had worked as Emma Swan's personal assistant for more than a month, but she was by far the best thing that had ever happened to the 35 year old businesswoman. It had taken a little convincing, but she'd now trained her to be a 'office slut' as she liked to call it. Whenever the horny businesswoman was stressed, her stacked assistant was always willing to provide manual, oral or even vaginal stress-relief.

At that particular moment, the beautiful blonde twenty three year old was bent over the edge of Emma's desk, completely bottomless. Her short grey skirt and pink g-string panties were crumpled in a heap on the far side of the office and standing behind the sexy personal assistant was her boss, Emma Swan. The blonde's cock was buried to the hilt in her deliciously tight snatch and her rough hands were tightly gripping the brunette's shapely hips as she fucked her.

"That's it Regina, take my cock!" grunted Emma as she humped against her gorgeous assistant's posterior. Each hard thrust of her pelvis caused her hips to slap loudly against Regina's lovely round ass and her cock to surge deep inside her slut's tight, clutching pussy. Having ready access to the rather gullible young brunette's delightful orifices was a dream come true for Emma.

Regina was the most beautiful woman that Emma had ever seen. She had long, brunette hair, ample breasts and a nicely toned, hourglass shaped figure that nearly caused the blonde to physically drool whenever she stared too long at her. On top of all that, She was so submissive. A perfect combination for Emma's lewd manipulations. Now Emma wanted more.

At first, her stress relief duties had been rather minor; Emma simply substituting her stress ball for Regina's magnificent round breasts. But with a few clever lies and manipulations, things had quickly escalated to handjobs, then blowjobs, and eventually full sex. These days, Regina spent more time sucking and fucking than she did typing and filing.

"Oh Ms Swan!" groaned Regina, her curvy body getting shunted and shoved against the desk as her boss vigorously slammed her stiff prick into her. Emma was evidently highly stressed today.

"You feel so good my little slut. You love this, don't you? You like being my dirty little office slut" Emma grunted, smacking her tempting ass.

"Oh Yes Miss Swan. I love being dirty little office slut" Regina moaned in approval.

"What if I said I wanted more?" Emma asked smacking her ass again.

"More?" Regina whimpered, looking at Emma over her shoulder.

"Yes more little slut. I don't want you to my office slut anymore" Emma said fucking her harder and harder against the expensive desk. Regina's brown eyes started tearing up when she heard her boss's words.

"You don't want me anymore. You found another slut?" Regina is openly crying now her face pressed flat against the desk.

Emma immediately stopped pounding her, running her pale hands over Regina's smooth back. "Now, now slut don't cry" The blonde cooed.

"Please Miss swan I will do anything. Please don't kick me out. I will be a better slut. I will stay naked in your office 24/7 serving you if that's what you want" Regina sobbed, tears drenching her boss's expensive desk.

"Oh my sweet slut I am not kicking you out" Emma chuckled, caressing her ass lovingly.

"Really?" Regina sniffed, looking at Emma with her wide brown innocent eyes. "You won't kick me out?" The brunette bottom lips quivered as she tried not to break down again. She can't live without Emma. She is addicted to her Boss.

"Yes, really baby. I am promoting you from Office slut to My girlfriend" Emma smirked, pulling her cock all the way out before slamming inside Regina brutally, knocking the wind of the poor girl.

"Oh fuck Emmmaaaaaa" Regina screamed clutching the desk for dear life.

"So what do you say slut? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Emma asked cockily, smacking her jiggling ass.

Regina opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Her throat is too tight. Emma wants her to be her girlfriend.

"Answer me slut or I will find a better slut" Emma said a smirk gracing her handsome face.

"No" Regina managed to speak finally trying not to break under Emma's strong, powerful thrust. Her boss was literally fucking the life out of her while casually asking her to her girlfriend.

"So you don't want to me my girlfriend?" Emma chuckled teasing Regina. "Shame! I thought about buying you Princess plug if you said "Yes"" Emma said furiously pounding Regina against her desk.

Regina swallows hard past the lump in her throat. "No. I want it. I want it Emma." She can barely hear herself through the roaring in her ears. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure, her mouth hung open as her hips moved back to meet Emma's brutal pounding.

"So you want to be my girlfriend, ha?" Emma grinned, decreasing her speed letting her slut to breathe a little.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Regina blabbered, thrashing against the desk like a fish out of water. "Yes Emma I want it"

"Good girl. Now tell me what you want from your girlfriend Regina?" Emma smirked, fucking her slowly trying not to explode inside her slut's tight pussy.

"I want you to fuck me until beg you to stop . Can you do that Emma?" Regina panted, staring at Emma pleadingly. "Please. I never want to forget this day in my life"

"As you wish my girlfriend" Emma winked at her. Before Regina could react, strong hands roughly spread her legs widely and started to fuck her mercilessly. All the words died in her throat as Emma continued to hammer her like she begged. More tears spilled from her eyes not from sadness but from pleasure.

As Emma's thrusts became more and more frantic, Regina sensed that the older woman was almost ready to cum. She briefly wondered if the blonde pull out and stick her cock in her mouth and have her swallow her load, or if she squirt in her pussy today.

At Emma suggestions, they'd been trying to cut back on the blowjobs, Regina's co-workers and her friends had been complaining about her breath recently, but despite her best efforts, Regina regularly found herself with Emma's insistent dick buried deep in her gob.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" grunted Emma, her hard erection pistoning in and out of her secretary's cunt.

"You are the best fuckmeat babe"

Emma gave a sudden gasp and Regina felt her tense, her rapid thrusting suddenly halting, her cock buried deep inside her. "I am gonna fill your pussy soon. You belong to me Regina. You are mine. All your holes are mine. You are mine to be used whenever, wherever I want"

"yes Emma! I am all yours! Use me whenever you want please! Cum inside me. Cum all over" Regina blabbered.

Emma thrust and thrust and fuck and fuck her new girlfriend, pushing hard into her. Regina's moaning is getting louder and louder, "Baby," she says breathlessly into the table, "Oh baby, I'm gonna come!"

And, as Regina starts crying out, she feels Emma's orgasm building. Fucking her into the table, fucking her right up and into the table and she feel it building and the blonde say, "I'm going to come, I'm gonna come" and with that her boss cums deep inside her pussy. Few second later Emma pulls out, and her cum shoots all over Regina's ass, over her exposed, soaking wet pussy, it drips down her tanned legs, Emma's juices mixing with her.

"hmm you are a good girlfriend" Emma smirks, emptying last of her seed over Regina's back. "I am gonna have a so much fun with you Regina!"

"Thank you Emma. Thank you so much. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" Regina keeps blabbering non-stop as she lays half-conscious on Emma's desk with a stupid smile on her face. _She is not only an office slut anymore. She is also Emma's girlfriend._


End file.
